No dejes para mañana lo que sientes por dentro
by Priscila-senpai
Summary: Tsuna y Enma hacen una fista en casa de Gokudera por la union de las familias.  Una fiesta, una cancion, un sentimiento, tal vez... algo mas?


Hola! Primero KHR no mepertenece, tal vez nunca lo haga, pero guardo la esperanza…

Aquí les trigo u song fic, de Tsuna y Kyoko, pero por dios ni me pregunten de donde salió porque no tengo idea … solo me vino a la mente mientras escuchaba la canción. 

Pasen a leer! 

No dejes para mañana lo que sientes por dentro

En La celebración de generaciones, los Shimon y los Vongola estaban disfrutando de una fiesta en la enorme casa de Gokudera, el anfitrión especial. La idea de la fiesta surgió para celebrar el haber unido las dos familias, la idea fue de Enma y Tsuna a la vez, pero ninguno tenía una casa tan grande, así que iban a descartar la idea pero Gokudera en su afán de impresionar al objeto de su idolatría ofreció su casa diciendo que no había ningún problema.

Ambas familias habían pasado muchas cosas juntos, y sin darse cuenta unos años se fueron sin dejar rastro, todos ya eran mayores de edad, y físicamente el más notorio era Tsuna que había decidido crecer al fin, Enma tampoco se quedó atrás, Mukuro ya se había aburrido de perseguir el cuerpo de Tsuna ya que estaba más interesado en el cuerpo de una chica especial.

Todos ansiaban la llegada del día de la fiesta, Gokudera dijo que se encargaría de la música y la bebida, y lo de limpiar seria después, pero advirtió que los que faltaran se lamentarían por siempre y lo aseguró mostrando una bomba y una mirada sádica, todos entendieron el comentario a la perfección.

El gran día llegó, la fiesta comenzaría a las 8 de la noche, y todo empezaron a llegar, en parejas, Enma llegó con Tsuna ya que ninguno había previsto una pareja previa, preferían ver como de desarrollaba y si era posible no bailar, aunque ambos había pasado el día anterior estudiando varios bailes comunes en fiestas, pero algunos si sabían con quien irían.

Varios llegaron emparejados, al menos las parejas estarían completas así no hubieran venido juntos, eso planearon Gokudera y Bianchi. Ya que sabían que varios de sus amigos y amigas no tendrían pareja Gokudera llamo a unos cuantos amigos de su antigua escuela, los suficientes para cumplir la ausencia de pareja.

Como era de esperarse varia parejas fueron llegando, parejas esperadas como Mukuro con su pequeña Chrome, Lambo con I-pin, Adheleid con Julie, Gokudera ya estaba con Haru, Reborn con Bianchi, y algunas pareja inesperadas, como Fran y M.M. y Byakuran con Uni

Kyoko llegó con Hana y su hermano, claro que Tsuna estuvo pendiente de ese momento, ella había venido con un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa naranja que dejaba ver un poco de su abdomen, solo un poco más arriba del ombligo, en cambio Tsuna había venido parecido a Enma, ambos con unos pantalones, Tsuna azules y Enma negros, una correa blanca con estrellitas negras, Enma solo con una correa blanca, Tsuna con una camisa de botones a cuadros azules con las mangas largas dobladas poco más debajo de los codos, y los primeros dos botones de la camisa desabotonados dándole un aspecto informal, Enma tenía la camisa parecida pero de cuadros rojos y sin doblar las mangas.

Ambos parecían hermanos que vistió una misma madre, pero eso se debió a que se vistieron juntos por que ninguno sabía que ponerse, así que después de varios consejos de Nana y de Reborn se decidieron y valla que les quedaba bien.

Cuando se hicieron las 9 de la noche, la fiesta estaba llena, y todos tenían al menos un trago encima, Hibari, que sorprendentemente vino, estaba con su pequeño Hibird en la barra tomando tragos y maldiciendo a todo el que tocara su botella de vodka de limón.

Gokudera era el Dj y ponía las canciones con Haru a su lado, Enma y Tsuna tenían un trago en la mano cada uno, que les llego por cortesía de Dino y su novia que iban pasando y se los regalaron para que se sintieran "alegres" ambos lo llevaban al menos a la mitad.

Un suspiro escapo de ambos a la vez y se miraron, aunque la música sonaba se podía hablar bien, la música que sonaba era variada, y de vez en cuando ponían uno que otro reggaetón, cosa que les parecía extraña, pero no le tomaron importancia.

_Que tal la fiesta Tsuna? –pregunto aburrido Enma tomando un sorbo de su vaso, que contenía vodka de limón y jugo de naranja.

_Tu qué crees?- rió Tsuna tomando un poco también y suspirando una vez mas

_Por qué no bailas con Kyoko-chan?-pregunto mirando las grandes bocinas a cada esquina de la casa

_Eh? Con Kyoko-chan? Bueno, si me gustaría pero…

_Pero? – Tsuna tomó más bebida

_No sabría pedírselo –Enma suspiro, y de repente un reggaetón empezó a sonar, ambos voltearon la cabeza hacia los parlantes

**Fuego**

**uoh uoh uoh**

**la musiica del futuroo**

**yeah!**

Ambos subieron una ceja y siguieron escuchando con atención

**Una vaina loca**

**Que me lleva a la gloria**

**Nunca he sentido nada como eto en mi vida**

**Ella me descontrola**

**Cuando estamos a solas**

**Cuando yo siento eso es una vaina ratata**

Ambos se miraron con una cara de completo desconcierto, todos bailaban esa canción como si nada, volvieron la vista los parlantes

**Todas las noches ella me desea**

**Contigo yo lo hago donde sea**

**Se muere porque quiere que la pegue a la pared**

Ahora ambos se volvieron a mirar con una cara de completo pavor y tomaron sus bebidas tratando de resistir esa letra tan obscena

**Le gustan los tigueres que son juguetones**

**Quiere que le cambie de posiciones**

**Y le gusta y disfruta duro quiere que le de**

Ambos escupieron al unisonó sonrojados, Tsuna se levanto precipitado, levanto a Enma por la mano que se levanto sin quejarse

_E-Enma vamos afuera por una bebida más! – Enma con cara de susto asintió y ambos salieron corriendo hacia afuera donde la música no llegaba

Fueron hacia la barra al aire libre y agarraron una de las bebidas preparadas.

_Que fue eso Tsuna-kun? –dijo Enma agitado, Tsuna aun tomando negó con la cabeza y dejo el vaso a la mitad.

_No tengo idea! No sé por qué Gokudera-kun está poniendo ese género.-Enma también tomó, y ahora que estaban afuera a penas oían un poco la letra de la canción

**Diablo que buena tu ta con tu pum-pum-pum**

**Yo voy a darte por tu pum-pum-pum**

**Cuando te choco mami tum-tum-tum**

**Si lo hacemos en mi carro hacemos brum-brum-brum**

**Llevo mi tanque full**

**Ella quiere que baje pal sur**

**y grita wou-wou-wou**

**con actitud**

**shory voy a darte luz**

Ambos se quedaron en shock

_Diablos Tsuna-kun hablemos de algo antes que le siga prestando atención a la letra! –Tsuna asintió y miró por todo el jardín.

_Oye, Enma, ¿No crees que estas bebidas estén algo fuertes? Si bebemos mas vamos a emborracharnos y … ¿Quienes son esas chicas? –dijo Tsuna disimuladamente de unas chicas de apariencia italiana.

_Creo que son amigas de Gokudera-kun – dijo quedándose mirando a una

_Oye, aun si yo hablara con Kyoko, tú no tienes pareja, porqué no te acercas a una de ellas? Son bastante bonitas, mira a Yamamoto, ya encontró compañía –dijo mirando a Yamamoto que se encontraba hablando con una chica de cabello negro y largo vestida casual con blusa y falda, ambos hablaban amenamente

_Pues…-una chica se acercó a ellos sonriente, y miro a Tsuna y después a Enma.

_Ustedes deben ser los jefes, Sawada-san y kozato-kun, mucho gusto, yo soy Konoe Aosora. – dijo ella, Enma se quedó embobado, ¿Y quién no? Era una chica muy linda de facciones finas, cabello castaño obscuro, y ojos azules, vestía una blusa blanca, con una corbata negra desajustada y una falda negra, y unos converse del mismo color, Tsuna noto a su embobado amigo y rio para sus adentros.

_Hola, Konoe-chan, mucho gusto, puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres. – saludo Tsuna y Enma le sonrió, y la chica le devolvió el gesto.

_Me gusta tu camisa, Enma-kun, eh! Claro la de Tsuna-kun también.- ella se sonrojó y Tsuna lo notó, puso una sonrisa y se levantó aun con su trago.

_Ararara, Kyoko-chan me está llamando por allá, te lo encargo un rato Konoe-chan. –dijo Tsuna dejándolos solos, Konoe notó el motivo y sonrió.

_Seguro! –se sentó a su lado y le sonrió a Enma, que le devolvió el gesto nervioso y volteó a ver a su amigo alejarse.

Tsuna volvió a entrar a la casa para aparentar, mencionar a Kyoko hizo que pensara en ella ya el reloj daba las 10, Tsuna se sentó en una silla de la casa, y miró por los alrededores pero no vio a Kyoko, justo terminó de sonar "una vaina loca" para la alegría de Tsuna, que suspiró y miró el piso como si fuera muy interesante.

De repente una mano se poso sobre la suya haciendo que se sonrojara y subiera la vista rápidamente.

_Hola Tsuna-kun! Te busque hace rato pero cuando me iba a acercar mi hermano me entretuvo, y cuando lo volví a intentar saliste corriendo con Enma, ¿está todo bien? – él aun sorprendido asintió con la cabeza y se termino rápidamente el trago.

_¿no habrás tomado de mas verdad?

_Claro que no Kyoko-chan.-El sonrió y ella también

Una nueva canción empezó a sonar e inmediatamente Kyoko volteó a ver a Gokudera que estaba a cargo de la música para luego sonreír.

**La, La, La, La**

**La, La, La, La**

_Baila conmigo Tsuna-kun! – lo halo de la mano y Tsuna la siguió sin quejarse aunque algo nervioso.

**La, La, La, La**

**La, La, La, La**

_Pe-pero-

**La, La, La, La**

**La, La, La, La**

_Vamos será divertido!

**La, La, La, La**

**La, La, La, La**

El asintió rendido y sonrió, caminaron rápidamente hasta donde bailaban todos, al menos Tsuna había practicado reggaetón antes de la fiesta, miró a su alrededor y vio a una cuantas parejas conocidas, a su alrededor podía ver a Mukuro y Chrome, a Ryohei y a Hana, a Byakuran y a Uni, también a Gokudera con Haru además de Bianchi con Reborn y se sorprendió de ver a Enma con su nueva amiga.

Suspiró y se paró algo inclinado hacia atrás frente a Kyoko

**Pienso.. Dos Tragos Y Tu Me Estas Envolviendo..**

**No Se Si Besarte y Perrearte Lento, Lento**

**Quizás Lo Deseamos En El Momento**

**Dame Tu Cuerpo..**

Tsuna se sonrojó por la letra mientras ambos movían las caderas bastante cerca una de la otra en un vaivén de un lado al otro al ritmo de la canción, sin tocarse de ninguna forma, también le sorprendió un poco el parecido con lo que sucedía en realidad, casi igual.

**Déjalos Que Hablen, Disfruta El Momento..**

**No Dejes Pa' Mañana Lo Que Sientes Por Dentro..**

**Si La Atención Te Llama Hazle El Atrevimiento..**

**Envuelto.. Tú Me Tientas Y Yo Te Caliento..**

Kyoko puso su mano derecha en el hombro de Tsuna, el se sonrojo y puso su mano derecha en la cintura de Kyoko en ningún momento se detenía el vaivén.

**Como Acercarme Hacia Ti.. Si No Es El Momento..**

**Siento Tu Cuerpo Que Viene Hacia Mi.. Y Yo Lo Presiento..**

En ese momento comenzó el ritmo repetitivo de la canción que guiaba el vaivén que se hizo un poco más rápido, y ambos sabían que cuando eso pasaba debían acercarse más, Tsuna lo sabia pero también se guiaba un poco por lo que veía a su alrededor, cuando rehuía nervioso a la mirada de Kyoko.

**Como Acercarme Hacia Ti.. Si No Es El Momento..**

**Siento Tu Cuerpo Que Viene Hacia Mi.. Y Yo Lo Presiento..**

Kyoko se acercó a Tsuna hasta quedar cerca de su oído.

_Sucede algo?

_Eh? No, yo…estoy bien. – Kyoko rió un poco y asintió

_Bien, entonces relájate sólo baila – Le sonrió aunque él no pudiera verlo.

Mientras hablaron pasaron un par de líneas de la canción haciendo que la parte rápida se presentara de nuevo.

**Ya Me Dio Las Ganas.. De Tocar Tu Cuerpo**

**Ya Me Lo Imagino.. Como Hacer El Sexo..**

Otro sonrojo por parte de Tsuna

**Y Como Es Que Te Llamas.. Dime Si Me Presento..**

**Seguimos Bailando.. Dos Locos Envueltos..**

Se alejaron un poco, y Tsuna al escuchar la letra volvió a sonrojarse, y tener esos 2 tragos encima no ayudaba, Kyoko rio un poco y unió su cadera a la de Tsuna y puso una de sus piernas entre las de Tsuna y el quedó igual, con una pierna entre las de Kyoko

**Quisiera Desnudarte.. Te Invito A Mi Cama..**

**Tú No Te Imaginas.. Cuantas Son Las Ganas..**

Esta vez Kyoko se sonrojo, al igual que Tsuna pero no le prestó atención y sus ojos se encontraron un momento y ambos sonrieron.

**Besuquiarte Toa.. Balbusiarte Toa..**

**Y A La Media Luna.. Tu Serás Mi Loba..**

En ese instante Tsuna se acercó un poco a Kyoko, ya que estaban de caderas unidas, lo que acercó fueron sus caras y Tsuna la besó, dejándose llevar por la canción y la tentación. Sin dejar de seguir el ritmo del vaivén, el beso duró un par de segundos

**Sintiendo [Tú Eres La Que Me Pone A Viajar]**

**Aprovéchalo [Tu Eres La Que Me Pone A Temblar]**

Lentamente mientras se balanceaban iban bajando hasta casi tocar el piso

**Sintiendo [Tú Eres La Que Me Pone A Viajar]**

**Aprovéchalo [Tu Eres La Que Me Pone A Temblar]**

Luego empezaron a subir lentamente con cada vaivén un poco más arriba hasta levantarse por completo.

**Como Acercarme Hacia Ti.. Si No Es El Momento..**

**Siento Tu Cuerpo Que Viene Hacia Mi.. Y Yo Lo Presiento..**

**Como Acercarme Hacia Ti.. Si No Es El Momento..**

**Siento Tu Cuerpo Que Viene Hacia Mi.. Y Yo Lo Presiento..**

Tsuna acercó su frente a la de Kyoko y bailaron así un rato.

_Tsuna-kun, ¿Por qué no me buscaste al principio de la fiesta? Pensé que me buscarías tu primero

Hubo un rato de silencio mientras Kyoko tenia su cabeza recostada en el pecho de Tsuna ambos moviéndose al vaivén

**[Y A La Media Luna]**

**Tu Eres La Que Me Pone A Temblar.. [Tu Serás Mi Loba]**

**[Si No Es El Momento]**

_Etto, es que no sabía cómo acercarme, la verdad estaba nervioso, pero te vi a lo lejos cuando llegaste, te ves muy bonita, me sorprendiste- Kyoko se sonrojó y rodeó a Tsuna con los brazos, y él la imitó

_tu también te ves bien, me gusta tu camisa-

**Ahora Dime Si Te Vas Conmigo..**

**Ya Llego La Hora Que Me Digas Mami Que Es La Que Hay**

**Dale Usa Mi Chaleco De Abrigo..**

**En Frente De Todo El Mundo En Mi Coche Yo Te Voy A Llevar**

_Nee, Kyoko-chan, te vas con tu hermano? – ella negó con la cabeza y la recostó en el pecho de Tsuna

_El después de la fiesta va a salir con Hana- Tsuna sonrió interiormente

_Quieres que te lleve?

_Seria grandioso, y Tsuna-kun…

_Si?

_Podríamos ir, ya sabes, volando? – Tsuna rio un poco y asintió

_Será un placer.

**A Un Lugar Donde Nadie Nos Vea.. Tu Y Yo**

**Déjame Besarte El Cuello..**

**A Lo Que Tu Me Vas..**

Tsuna tomó el mentón de Kyoko y la besó una vez mas esta vez duraron un rato más y Kyoko correspondía feliz. Fueron haciendo el vaivén cada vez más lento

**Sintiendo [Tú Eres La Que Me Pone A Viajar]**

**Aprovéchalo [Tu Eres La Que Me Pone A Temblar]**

**Sintiendo [Tú Eres La Que Me Pone A Viajar]**

**Aprovéchalo [Tu Eres La Que Me Pone A Temblar]**

Aun unidos y esperando que la canción llegara al momento muerto, hasta que ese momento llegó.

La canción terminó en teoría ya que solo quedaba la parte donde los cantantes decían algunas cosas y terminaba, Kyoko y Tsuna se separaron y bailaron hasta que la canción acabó totalmente, luego se tomaron de las manos y caminaron hacia el jardín.

Ya fuera de todo el ajetreo estaban más tranquilos, de la nada Hibari se acercó a ellos y de dio un trago a Tsuna, que se preocupo un poco y lo acepto para evitar que Hibari se enojara, pero solo se lo dio y se fue, tal vez había tomado de mas. Tsuna le dio un sorbo

_Con quien está Enma? –preguntó Kyoko, y Tsuna sonrió

_Con una chica llamada Konoe, con algo de suerte es tan linda y tierna como tú. –dijo sonrojado. Y Kyoko rió. Tsuna volvió a tomar un poco

_Tsuna-kun, cuantos vasos llevas? –Tsuna bajó el vaso y pensó un segundo

_Si me termino este… 3… por?- Kyoko lo miró en reproche.

_Moo, Tsuna-kun no has escuchado que si tomas no man… no vueles? –Tsuna rio y le dio el vaso a Kyoko,.

_Tienes razón, no tomaré más.-Kyoko tomo el vaso y lo apartó ya que ella no tomaba

_Que harás después de llevarme? –Tsuna volteó a ver la casa

_Pues, le dije a mamá que no llegaría temprano, así que me quedare en alguna habitación de la casa de Gokudera-kun- y después volvió a mirarla

_Y… Yo podría quedarme también?

_Te refieres con..migo? –ella asintió y Tsuna sonrió.

_Seguro, si no tienes problema –ella sonrió y asintió.

El reloj dio las 2 y ya no quedaba nadie en la casa Enma se había ido con Konoe para acompañarla a su casa y se despidió de Tsuna y Kyoko, solo quedaron Gokudera, Haru, y ellos dos.

Tsuna le planteo a Gokudera que Kyoko se quedaría también, a lo que él no tuvo ni el más mínimo problema, así que subieron a la habitación que Gokudera le prestó a Tsuna, era espaciosa y tenía una sola cama tamaño matrimonial

Tsuna se desabotono un par de botones de la camisa se quitó los zapatos y se lanzó a un lado de la cama para luego suspirar feliz

_Que cansancio! – Kyoko rió y se quitó los zapatos para acostarse al lado de Tsuna, y lo rodeo en un tierno abrazo.

_Nee, Kyoko-chan.

_Si?

_hay algo que quiero decirte – ella lo miró con curiosidad

_Que es? – el sonrió tontamente.

_No es la gran cosa, solo que…

_Tsuna-kun, no dejes para mañana lo que sientes por dentro

_Bueno, quería decirte que te quiero mucho y me hace feliz cada minuto que paso contigo –y diciendo eso la besó y estuvieron unidos un rato, luego de separarse por la falta de oxigeno, Tsuna la abrazó y besó su frente

_Buenas noches, Kyoko-chan

_Buenas noches Tsu-kun!

Ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados sabiendo que amanecerían de la misma manera juntos. Tal vez más cansados, pero juntos al fin.

Fin!

Bien chicos, les juro que este fic me llegó de la nada, las canciones son, la primera se llama "una vaina loca" –fuego-

Y la segunda se llama "la la la" de baby rasta y gringo

Ni siquiera soy fanática de escuchar ese tipo de música pero de veras que me llego de la nada! Y lo aproveche, perdón si me llegue a salir de contexto.

Lo escribí de manera que puedan escuchar la canción mientras leen, solo lean la parte de debajo de la estrofa mientras suena, no soy una experta pero más o menos da el tiempo

Los kiero, nos leemos!

PD: Si, lo sé, deben quedar algunos errores ortográficos por ahí, cuando los vea los iré reparando. Ah y sí, la letra de las canciones son así de locas escritas.

Bye~!


End file.
